


Welcome to the World, Eliza

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Jewish Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finn's totally on the autism spectrum, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Hamilton References, HayFinn, Hospitals, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Female Friendship, PI Cupcake (at least platonically), Sister-Sister Relationship, Webber Sister Solidarity, autistic!Finn, baby Eliza Finn, bc fuck you guys twice I was right about Hayden being Jewish, because really it's too good to pass up, less about HayFinn and more about love between friends and (backstabbing) sisters, obviously the show's called fuckin' General Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: "Don't get gooey on me, Elizabeth. If anyone asks I named her after my favourite feminist icon, Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy, and everyone will believe me.""It's the epidural talking," Curtis joked.





	Welcome to the World, Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs wok against counter* HAYFINN BABY, HAYFINN BABY, HAYFINN BABY! *keeps chanting for six months bc the writers will totally fast forward Hayden's pregnancy*

Hayden Finn was laying comfortably in her hospital bed, letting the noises outside her room lull her into a gentle slumber. Her husband had left to be present for their daughter's health screenings. He might be a doctor at General Hospital but his trust in his colleagues disappeared the moment Hayden told him she was keeping the baby. And he had been ever vigilant the remaining seven months thereafter; going with her on all her appointments and consulting multiple doctors and friends about prenatal vitamins (Carly Corinthos in particular was incredibly amused by the survey). Now he was off making sure baby girl Finn was getting the best care the hospital could offer. 

The woman had just started to doze when she heard a firm rapping at her door. Believing it to be a member of the staff--hopefully Nurse Johnson--she called them in. Eyes still closed liked drawn curtains, she listened for the telltale high pitched voice of Nurse Driscoll or for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end at the presence of Franco.

"There's the blushing baby mama!" a familiar voice boomed. And oh, she knew that voice by heart.

"Curtis!" Hayden squealed gleefully, big brown eyes opening as she sat upright as fast as her weak body could.

The man beamed at her from his spot at the doorway of her hospital room. His arms were weighed down by five large bags and a balloon of a cartoon monkey with a pink bow around its head. He sported a nice leather jacket and dark jeans, looking both out of place and perfectly right where he belonged.

"I come bearing gifts," Curtis entered the room with his haul raised high before depositing the bags onto the bed Hayden was laying in. After making sure they wouldn't fall off, he gave his friend a once over. Taking in her tired eyes and messy hair, it was probably the most unkempt he had seen her. Asides from when she was being a bitter drunk and flung herself at him.

He gestured at a primrose bag, "The lovely Commissioner Ashford knew I was stopping by today, so she sends her congratulations and this bag."

"That's sweet," the brunette smiled, "and what did my favourite private investigator get the Finns?"

"A bunch of goodies, girl. If I wasn't your best friend before, I better be now."

"No contest," Hayden agreed as she pushed herself up to get a better look at her gifts.

Curtis went about handing the various gift bags to Hayden. The first one he gave her was Jordan's, the bag contained a thoughtful handwritten card, a Baby's First photo album, and three infant rompers. The next bag held an assortment of cloths from an infinity scarf that turned into a cover for nursing in public--thank you, Alexis Davis and Olivia Quartermaine--Muslin wraps, and burping rags. The woman laughed at the bibs her best friend had customized, one was of a realistic stethoscope and the other had cartoon renderings of Darth Vader and Leia with "Daddy's Girl" printed on it. The more bags the man handed her, the more clothes and toys accumulated around her. 

"Curtis, did you leave anything at the Babies 'R Us?"

"Just the cashier."

"You do realize I had a baby shower where you were the only man there and probably gave me the same amount of baby stuff," the brunette said.

"I was and I probably did, but I don't have kids of my own and TJ's my only nephew. Be grateful I didn't ask Sam Morgan where she got Scout her leather jacket."

"The horror."

The last bag was Kelly's takeout; a garden salad for Finn, blue cheese burger for Hayden, and chicken quesadillas for Curtis. As they dined on delicious food not supplied by the hospital, they talked about where the good doctor was.

"As a matter of fact," Hayden peered down at her companion's watch, "Finn should be coming back soon with Eliza. He's taking her infant screenings very seriously. If what Nurse Driscoll says is true, he threatened to throw Brad Cooper out a window if he messed up her test results."

"Great, I'm excited to see her. Bet she's as pretty as her mama."

"Curtis, you flatter me."

"Anything to hold that baby girl, cupcake," he bopped her chin.

It was after they had finished eating and Curtis disposed of their trash that Finn finally returned pushing the belle of the ball in a bassinet. Immediately, the PI swarmed Finn with praise for helping to bring the infant into the world before leaning over the hospital issued basin to get a good look at her. She was sound asleep and wrapped like a pink burrito. Little bits of dark brown hair peeped out from under her cap while black lashes rested against her chubby cheeks.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. What a beautiful little girl."

Finn let out a content sigh, "I know, I can barely fathom how perfect she is." 

With the baby back in the room with her mother, the PI turned his back to the family while Finn went about protecting Hayden's modesty as she nursed Eliza. It gave the males time to talk about Hayden's trip to the delivery room and Curtis's own evening babysitting Scout Morgan the day before. Once the newborn was fed, she went from Hayden to Curtis in an instant. Through the thin hospital blanket he could feel the heat radiating from Eliza, it was a feeling akin to holding a fresh loaf of bread in his arms. Although a loaf of bread probably weighed more than this tiny bundle.

"Hayden, I need you to do me a favour once you're able to leave the maternity ward," Curtis suddenly said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Hayden's brows furrowed.

"I need you to release your pheromones on Jordan so she gets baby fever."

The doctor snorted, "I can assure you, Curtis, baby fever is not passed through pheromones."

"I don't believe you, that should be your next research topic, Doc. Get back to me with the results. I'm sure I'm right."

"I'll get right on that."

"Speaking of Jordan, hand me your phone." Once Hayden had her friend's phone in her hands, she thumbed through it until the camera opened up. "Say 'baby fever'."

The three of them all looked at the pictures of Curtis and Eliza, cooing at how cute they looked together.

"Your hot cop girlfriend's going to love these," Hayden teased while handing his phone back.

"See? Who needs baby fever pheromones?" Finn joked.

"I stand by what I said."

With the black man pleasantly distracted with the infant resting in his arms, Finn sat down in the chair beside his wife's bed that had served as his own sleeping area while she was recuperating. He kissed her sweetly before the younger brunette handed him his salad and instructed him to eat before he passed out from malnutrition.

"Thank you for lunch, Curtis," the doctor said earnestly, looking down at his hands, "The lettuce in the cafeteria is stale and they don't serve tofu, so this was a nice change. 

"Anything for the Finns," he winked. "Speaking of this lovely family, has your sister stop by yet, princess?"

"Not since I was brought to this room. She-"

"Ask and you shall receive," Elizabeth sang as she waltzed into Hayden's room.

"Speak of the She-Devil," her sister remarked.

"Ignore her, she's still drugged up," Curtis smirked.

"Curtis, I'm in the medical field. Her pain meds wore off long before I walked into this room."

"Can't blame a man for trying to keep the peace."

Finn awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, "And we appreciate it."

The nurse chose to ignore the jokes in favour of getting close enough to Curtis to see the newest addition to her family.

"Oh my goodness, Hayden!" she exclaimed as loud as she dared with the sleeping baby. "She's so beautiful!"

"Did you expect anything less? I have quality genes."

"Of course you do," Elizabeth rolled her eyes almost fondly at her older sister.

"Wanna hold her?" the PI started to turn his body towards hers and leaned down a couple inches to level their arms.

"Nuh-uh, no one else gets to hold that precious bundle of joy until after I do," Tracy announced, entering the room like she was walking into an ELQ boardroom.

"Well hello to you too, Tracy," Finn greeted. 

"And can we please stop calling her a 'bundle of joy'? She has a name," Hayden pouted.

"Well then what is my little niece's name?" the nurse questioned.

"Yes, tell us now. I have things that need to be monogrammed before I give them to you. Which reminds me--" the Quartermaine scowled fiercely, "You would've gotten them in time for the baby shower had you two chosen a name. But nooo, 'It will come to me, Tracy.'" She mimicked the new mother. "'Hayden and I haven't decided on a name yet, we're just going with the flow.'" Her voice deepened for her good friend.

"Amazing," Finn whispered.

"Can you do Cher?" Curtis asked.

Finn and Tracy proceeded to argue about the long baby naming process the young couple had gone through while Curtis and Elizabeth crowded around Hayden. The younger Webber had been stroking the little girl's face when her sister called her name.

Elizabeth hummed, "Yeah?"

Hayden stared at the nurse's hand for a beat before grabbing it in her slender fingers and resting their hands on her thigh. Elizabeth, taken aback, looked between the three other occupants for confirmation that Hayden Finn (née Barnes-Cassadine) was holding her hand. Curtis and Tracy seemed equally surprised, Finn on the other hand was hiding a smile behind his fist and looked outright proud of his wife.

"I'm only going to say this once, Finn and I chose to name our daughter Elizabeth.. after you."

Elizabeth hated the cliché gasp that escaped her lips, "You did?" Once again she turned her gaze to Curtis who nodded.

"Of course we'll call her Eliza for short to save confusion," Finn said casually, "I mean, how confusing would it be to tell people Elizabeth is with Elizabeth? Think of the madness, Nurse Webber."

"Don't get gooey on me, Elizabeth. If anyone asks I named her after my favourite feminist icon, Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy, and everyone will believe me."

"It's the epidural talking," Curtis snickered. 

"Good, then she won't feel this," the younger Webber Sister went in for a hug which the older brunette returned without hesitation. Just another surprise.

Finn turned to Tracy and said in a stern voice, "You."

"Me?" the older woman responded quizzically, "What in God's name did I do?"

Smiling, the doctor's eyes traveled from Tracy's face to the baby nestled comfortably in Curtis's arms to the sisters still locked in a tender embrace. This was as good a time as any.

"We uhh, well Hayden is a poet at heart and I suppose I love significant and sentimental names." He shoved his hands in his sweats to stop himself from running them through his hair as he nervously looked his best friend in the eye. "Tracy, you set Hayden and I on the path we're on. With-without you we would've stayed in our neutral corners and where would we be? Hayden trapped in a toxic relationship--no offense, Elizabeth--and me already six feet under?" The doctor stuttered out, "The Finns, not me Finn but my family, have you to thank. And since Hayden named the baby after her sister and we're calling her Eliza and I'm Hamilton, Eliza Hamilton had a sister named Angelica Schuyler and I kind of middle named my baby after you."

Tracy was in awe, "Finn.."

"This is Elizabeth Angelica Finn," Hayden finished, she and her sister were already untangled from their hug. The hand she previously had holding Elizabeth's was now resting on Curtis's arm close to Eliza's head.

The Quartermaine raised her hands to her mouth, blues eyes becoming glassy. Three years ago Hayden and Finn were strangers living separate lives in New York, nary a single thought about Tracy in their heads until Ric Lansing brought the former to Port Charles and Tracy fell sick and Finn was recruited to save her.

And here they were. Crowded around in the maternity ward with a nurse and a PI who was carrying another part of Tracy's ongoing legacy. Just one more piece of proof Tracy Angelica Quartermaine was loved.

"Ashford, hand over my namesake," Tracy's voice wavered as she gestured for the dark skinned man to let her hold Eliza.

Apparently the best actor of the ragtag group, Curtis suppressed his smile while transferring the infant into Tracy's arms. He returned to Hayden's side as they all watched Tracy fawn over Eliza.

"Finn," she called.

"Yes, Tracy?"

"If an AMBER Alert goes off, it's because I made off with your baby and took the ELQ jet to China. Good luck finding us."

"I know you're joking, Tracy, but GH has a very strong history of babies being kidnapped from this very hospital," Elizabeth pointed out, "I speak from experience."

"Oh, are we coming after your subpar boyfriend now? I want to go next." Hayden smirked.

"We can insult Franco now?"

"We weren't supposed to before?"

"Enough," the short brunette sighed.

"Yes, let's stop talking about Nurse Webber's less than spectacular boyfriend and focus on what's important. Baby Angelica's future."

"Baby Elizabeth," Elizabeth corrected.

"Baby Eliza," the Finns answered together.

"If a boy Finn is in the cards, I demand that he be named Curtis Finn." The PI's nose crinkled, "Nevermind, doesn't roll off the tongue."

"Ashford, Ash Finn," Hayden shrugged.

"Yeah no, my name doesn't go well with Finn."

"Since when were we having a second child? I'm still trying to grasp the fact that I have one!"

"Cupcake needs to catch up with her sister," Curtis laughed.

"Oh! Ashley Finn sounds nice!" Elizabeth supplied excitedly. "What if you have all girls to balance all my boys?"

"Three girls?" Finn exclaimed.

"I don't know, three kids? I was an only child.."

"I demand you name one after my mother," Tracy stated firmly, "Lillian Finn sounds lovely."

Curtis pursed his lips, "Ashley Finn does sounds nice."

"Thank you."

The room filled with multiple conversations, most of them left unfinished as the next baby name came up and the expectations of Beth Finn ("I'm not naming another one of my kids after you." "Just the second half.") and Curtis Barnes ("No." "It's just a thought."). Eliza was reluctantly returned to Finn as she started to wake up. A chorus of awws escaped them, all squeezing close to get a look at Eliza's astonishing blue eyes.

"She takes your breath away, doesn't she?" Tracy asked aloud.

"Every time," Hayden said softly.

Once more, the door to Hayden's room opened, revealing Doctor Munro in all his glory. He took in the scene with a raised brow and crooked smile.

"Wow," Griffin spoke, "You guys are all mushy. I'm so glad I get a chance to be here when Doctor Finn and Hayden tell you they chose you three as godparents."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my birdies! I finally did it! I wrote a HayFinn fic! I wrote my first GH fic! Whoop whoop, and this is my third fic I've posted this month. Go me! 
> 
> Also real quick, as Hayden is Jewish and so is baby Eliza (it's common practice for children to take after the mother's religion), technically Curtis, Tracy, and Elizabeth aren't GODparents with baptisms and candles and churches. They're godparents in a Life As We Know It sense where if HayFinn died, custody of Eliza would go to one of those three as stated in their will. And with Tracy being a godmother, she'd probably kill Curtis and Elizabeth the second she found out HayFinn were dead ("Ohh no, the other possible guardians are dead, too. So sad, where's Eliza's diaper bag?"). I don't see Finn being religious, if I had to speculate, he's either agnostic or raised Catholic (he respects Griffin's priesthood) and is just too tired, old, and cynical to be a good Catholic (plus being a good Catholic is so overrated). Hayden's religion is obviously important to her as she celebrates Passover and doesn't eat pork, I think it's safe to say Finn would be more than happy with his daughter taking after her mother's religion. 
> 
> Oh, and w h o o p s , Naomi wasn't in this fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But let's be real, she probably just found out Hayden had the baby so she'll be back in Port Charles when HayFinn and Eliza are already staying in the Finn townhouse. 
> 
> Okay, and honestly, it's five in the morning and I'm hungry and tired and I won't be posting this until later when I've revisited it with fresh eyes (and sleep). Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and celebrate with me that these sappy motherfuckers got knocked up.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
